


Birds of a Feather

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, but I like them so, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Perhaps an interdimensional live is what leads Sayo to a potential relationship.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Goryou Yuuto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> YuuSayo fic writer this is for you

Sayo has seen a lot of things.

She has seen her younger twin, supposedly the one looking up to her, excel in any and all activities she tries. She has seen what it means to have her heart and soul shaken, in the face of pure talent. She has seen wishes come true, and miracles happen. She has seen what was once nothing more than a means to an end grow into something meaningful to her, and seen it break apart and mend itself together again. She has seen her own relationships heal, and her dreams achieved. Hell, she has seen a slew of parallel universes, united in one stage, breaking barriers and laws all in the name of music.

So yes, Sayo has seen a myriad of things she never thought she would ever experience. And perhaps the world has decided that she has been living in comfort for too long, because now she can add another thing to the pile.

That is to say, never in her life has she ever seen an adult man genuinely  _ sulk _ .

And yet, here she is, somehow trusted as the most sane person in their universe, tasked with consoling a very much upset university student. Sayo finds it almost laughable, how this tower of a man is currently moping over some words thrown from people younger then him. Well, she supposes it's understandable, considering  _ who _ exactly had thrown those words. For all that she is improving, Hina can be rather ignorant when she speaks, and Sayo supposes Aoba-san has an inclination to tease whoever she comes across, both of which doesn't mix well with a surprising case of sensitivity. Perhaps she might have to give them a stern talking to later on.

For now, however, she would have to get this guitarist to stop brooding. "Goryou, as much as I sympathize with your situation, we have a show to run. I would appreciate it if you would get a move on already."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you! Just a while longer," the other answers, before returning to his incessant mumbling. "Was the improv really that awkward…"

Sayo sighs as she moves to sit next to the occupied guitarist. "Don't take their words to heart," she says. "I can't speak for Aoba, but Hina can be rather insensitive of her remarks. She means no ill will, she's just…"

"Blunt," Goryou pouts, but at least he doesn't look trapped in his own head again.

Sayo'll take the win. "Yes, that. So don't think too much about it."

Goryou lets out a noncommittal hum, and they sit in silence as Sayo waits for the other to work out his issues. Sometimes, all you need is a companion as you sort out your head. Sayo can relate.

"Um, Sayo-san." Goryou starts, nervous.

"Just Sayo is fine." She's seen him refer to other people similarly, after all. However, a part of her preens at the thought of Goryou respecting her enough to use such honorific. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know… uh… how exactly did you get good at the guitar?"

"Practice," Sayo answers automatically. "Very intense practice, although something tells me you've done that, even if your appearances say otherwise." She glances at Goryou's heavily calloused fingers, some scarred, and wonders if he has a story to go with it. She remembers being particularly surprised the first time she saw them.

Goryou pouts. "Mean. And I guess a better question would be, how did you manage to keep yourself going to be good at the guitar?"

Oh. So that's where it's going. Sayo smiles sheepishly, fingers tracing the floor that suddenly looks very interesting. "It was… mostly spite. It can be hard, having a sister who surpasses you in anything you do. The guitar is mostly a way for me to prove myself, with something only I have." Her smile turns wistful. "I've long since learned to enjoy music in my own pace, however. It was… not an easy process, but I'd like to think that my own issues have been mostly solved and I've come to see my own sound as rather satisfactory."

"That so…" the silence persists for a few more seconds, and Sayo thought that she ought to get going when he speaks up. "I guess… it's the same for me. My whole family is pretty stuck-up, you could say." He barks out a laugh. "The guitar is a form of rebellion, mostly, but also… I think I was hoping to prove myself, too. That I'm not as useless as they think I am."

"Huh. I was sort of expecting that, but also not." Sayo smiles. "In the short time we've known each other, you never fail to surprise me, Goryou-san."

Goryou blinks. "That… that's a compliment, right? That's praise?" At Sayo's nod, he brightens considerably, cheeks gaining a pink hue from how hard he's smiling. "Hehe, thanks, Sayo-san!" He's a bit like a dog, Sayo realizes. An oversized seemingly intimidating puppy who cowers at the smallest threats, but one that would do anything for praises nonetheless. Sayo sudeenly feels tempted to pet his hair, tell him what a good boy he's been. Would he appreciate it? Oh well, she's having a good time right now as is, so Sayo puts that urge in the corner of her mind.

And as all good times go, it will inevitably come to an end. This time, it's in the form of a very curious twin sister barreling down the hallway. "Onee-chan, what's taking you so lo-oh!" she gasps. "Sorry, am I interrupting a moment?"

"Ah, no, not at all!" Goryou replies, almost hysterically. "We were just wrapping things up, right, Sayo-san?" Sayo confirms wordlessly. In all honesty, she's not sure what just transpired, either.

The glint in Hina's eyes tells her otherwise. "Oh, don't worry too much! If you two were having a romantic moment, I'm more than happy to ask the staff to extend our time!" She gives Sayo a wink, completely ignoring the way Goryou sputters and tries to tell her that  _ it's nothing like that, I swear! _

Sayo's face heats up herself. She's never considered it an option, but… she glances at her conversation partner, face flushed as Hina continuously teases him. He doesn't look half-bad, physically. He has that not-so-hidden cute side under the surface too. And, well, Sayo always appreciates people who can share her views.

When Hina walks away with a wink, Sayo taps his shoulder. Goryou startles before twisting around to look at him. "Ah- eh- Sayo-san! Your sister is pretty something, huh? Ahaha…"

"She is," Sayo agrees, "and so are you." Taking note of Goryou's reddening face, she continues, "perhaps we can go out, after the concert?"

"Like, as a date?"

"What makes you think that?" At Goryou's stuttering, Sayo laughs. "I'm just teasing you. You can see it as such. Either way, I'll be waiting for you at the main exit." She doesn't let the other reply, walking away with sure steps.

Once she's far enough, Sayo allows herself a smile. This is an unexpected development, but she is in no way against it.


End file.
